<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Want To Hurt You by queenofallthingsnasty2015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267221">I Don't Want To Hurt You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015'>queenofallthingsnasty2015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Escape Attempts, F/M, Female Reader, Hank knows what he's doing is wrong but..., He just wants to protect Reader can you blame him?, It's a scary world out there, Kidnapping, No Smut, Slight Age Difference, Tw bruising, Yandere! Hank Anderson, for once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “Look kid, I don’t want to hurt you.” Hank said, looking to you as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, cold blue eyes burning into yours. “But I will if you force me to.”</p><p>In which you find yourself captive, and at the mercy of Hank Anderson, who thinks he can keep you safe from the dangers of the outside world, however you have other ideas…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Want To Hurt You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors Note- I have to admit something to you guys, I totally forgot about Hank for the longest while when coming up with characters to write Yandere fanfics for, which is weird considering I had like a crush on Hank for like forever, so to think that I nearly left him out in the cold like this is shameful for me. But here we are, and I hope you enjoy what I write for him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was wrong, Hank mused as he watched as you slept. A sigh escaping soft pink lips as you rolled onto your side, for once you looked peaceful. However, this quiet moment didn’t last long as your eyes slowly fluttered open, bleary eyes slowly focusing on him. Slowly reaching over he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, before you immediately swatted his hand away, anger etched on your face as you struggled to back away from him.</p><p>Hank sighed as he pulled his hand away, you were still fighting him, weren’t you? Even after a week of being held here. You just couldn’t see that he was trying to help you, could you? That he was trying to keep you safe? The world around you was a terrifying place and he wanted to protect you. But, you fought him every step of the way, from escape attempts to actually attacking him. All of them thwarted by him of course, which of course always landed you a night in the cold, dark basement alone. At least until you calmed down.</p><p>But you always went back to fighting him, if the healing scratch under his left eye was any indication. But Hank wasn’t going to give up on you, someday you would see that he was right all along. Pushing himself off the bed with he sigh he went through the motions of getting ready for work. While you lay prone on the bed, watching him carefully.</p><p>Looking up when you heard the tell-tale sign of Sumo lumbering into the room, a ghost of a smile on your lips as you reached over to give the dog a scratch behind the ears. When you had first ‘arrived’ here against your will you had been wary of the drooling St. Bernard. Thinking that it would go after you if you tried to escape. However, that wasn’t the case, in fact it seemed unless it interested him in some way the dog was happy to just lounge around in front of his food bowl and leave you well alone. Which was good, trying to escape was hard enough as is without having to trying an evade a hundred and twenty pound dog as well. </p><p>And you intended on escaping today, you thought, looking up as Hank walked back into the room once more, dressed for work.</p><p>“I’m heading out.” He said as you averted her gaze, you couldn’t look at him. Not anymore. You couldn’t...you never expected someone like<em> him</em> to do this to you. To kidnap, and keep you captive. </p><p>Before you had thought him as a friend, and now... now you wished you had never met him, never even befriended him when you started working at the police department. You should have kept your nose down and done your work, and now...</p><p>“Ignoring me still, huh?” Hank sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Another frustrated sigh followed by the sounds of him leaving your room. You listened intently, releasing the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding you slowly got up from the bed he had provided for you. Running a hand through your hair you made your way to the bathroom, turning on the water you went through the motions of getting cleaned and dressed for the day.</p><p>Though why you even bothered you had no idea, Hank never let you out of the house anyway.  Turning off the water you stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel he set out for you, and moved to the bedroom once more. Going through the motions of getting dressed you wracked your brain for an idea on how you would get out of here. You knew you couldn’t go through the front door, Hank had made sure to install special locks to keep you in. Same went for the windows as well.</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>You blinked as an idea popped into your head. The window in the basement wasn’t locked, was it? Nodding to yourself you pulled the shirt above your head before moving to pull your jeans on. It wouldn’t hurt to look would it? You weren’t going to give up without trying anything.</p><p>Pulling you hoodie on you peeked out into the hallway, Hank was still gone, and hopefully would be gone for hours, hopefully. The coast was clear, gathering your courage you made your way to the basement, Sumo close behind. Giving him another pat you slowly climbed down the stairs towards the basement.</p><p>It was dark, and you found yourself reaching for the light switch. The last thing you needed was to break your neck trying to escape. Reaching the basement you moved towards one of the windows, and tried it. Letting out a short laugh when you saw that it was open, this was your way out! </p><p>Biting down on your bottom lip you slowly and painstakingly climbed out of the window, until you were outside, and standing in Hank’s front yard. A cool wind brushing against your cheeks, ruffling your hair. However, before you could relish the feeling of freedom you heard the sound of a car pulling up the drive way.</p><p>It was Hank, your eyes widened as you saw the very man you wanted to be free of peering at you through the window, blue eyes wide. </p><p>No! You couldn’t get caught again. Wasting no time you ran, the sound of Hank screaming your name spurred you on further, racing down the street, you need to get away.</p><p>“Y/N! Get back here!” You heard him scream, anger tinting his voice. He was close. He would be on you in minutes.</p><p>When-</p><p>You cried out as you were knocked to the ground, followed by the feeling of someone’s weight on top of you. </p><p>“Let me go!” You cried out, struggling to break free of the older man on top of you, crying out as he wrenched your arms behind your back before pulling you to your feet.</p><p>Hank was silent as he lead you back to the house as you struggled non-stop.</p><p>“Stop moving!” Hank snarled, pulling back his hand and struck you across the face, busting your lip, and dazing you long enough to unlock the door and haul you back in. Back to your prison, the friendly visage of Sumo came trotting into the room, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he woofed in greeting.</p><p>Dropping you to the ground Hank patted the dog on the head as he walked past him. “How did you get out?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at you, blue eyes blazing angrily.</p><p>You were silent.</p><p>Growling Hank pulled you up by the back of your hoodie, heaving you to your feet, your faces inches apart, a shiver running down your spine as you were forced to meet those cold blue eyes. Forcing yourself to look away, you were silent. Your cheek ached from where he had hit you. You would have a bruise come tomorrow.</p><p>Hank heaved a tired sigh, and dropped you to the ground as he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving you alone for a moment. You said nothing, what was the point? He never listened to you, no matter how many times you tried to plead, and reason with him. Hank was set in his ways.</p><p>Looking up when you heard him enter the living room, holding a glass along with a bottle of black lamb, you watched as he poured himself a glass. Anger graced his tired features, anger at you for defying him, for not seeing that the world was a dangerous place, he needed to protect you.</p><p>But you just couldn’t see that, could you?</p><p>“Look kid, I don’t want to hurt you.” Hank said, as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, cold blue eyes burning into yours. “But I will if I have to.”</p><p>A chill ran down your spine as he said this, all fight draining from you, your body felt heavy. Tears slowly streaming down your face, he was never letting you go was he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors Note- And I think this is the second Yandere fic I've written that didn't feature smut...A weird thing to comment but eh. But never less I hope you liked it. Still can't believe I almost forgot about poor Hank, lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>